


Rainy Days

by AJ2187



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: AU, F/F, mention of Minato/Marie, one shot that ties into college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ2187/pseuds/AJ2187
Summary: Fuuka goes to Hamuko's room to study and listen to music with her on a rainy day.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one-shot that ties into my Persona College AU properly this time as there is no mention of the metaverse. Hope you enjoy!

Fuuka was lying on her bed staring at the pages of her book. She was trying to study for her Exam for her IT course that was upcoming but there was one thing in the background that was making the words go straight through her.

She let out a long sigh as she dropped her book and stared out her window, the rain had been hammering down on the dorms for the whole day and the noise. By god the noise! She just couldn’t drown it out as white noise to help her study.

She always found it strange when people said they found the rain calming and that it helped them to study, to her it was just unnecessary and loud noises that stopped her brain from working. She would normally drown it out by playing her TV in the background to help her focus, but her dorm room at the university doesn’t have a TV and the others were using the one downstairs to have a Smash tournament.

She could still hear Marie screaming to Minato how he cheated while everyone just laughed.

With another heavy sigh, Fuuka decided to pick up her books and she walked out of her room, still in her pj's, and she walked down the hall until she reached door number XXII. But the bright and bubbly personality of the door told Fuuka it was her girlfriends’ door. With a light knock on the door, she heard her say “come innnn” and she opened the door to see her favourite person.

“Fuukie!” Hamuko said with a smile plastered over her face that lit the room up tenfold. She got up from her desk where she was studying and got pulled to the ground with a thud as she forgot she had her headphones plugged in and they caught on her chair.

Fuuka immediately dropped her books and rushed to Hamuko’s side “Are you ok?” she asked worryingly but all Hamuko replied with was a giggle and a snort, “I’m fine Fuukie, but I think I got a booboo. Can you kiss it better¬” she teased, but Fuuka being as caring as she was, agreed and asked where it hurt.

But Fuuka’s face grew as red as Ann’s tights when Hamuko whispered in her ear, that it hurt on her lips. “H-Hamuko.” She whined but Hamuko was sitting there with her eyes closed and lips pursed, so Fuuka kissed her and she could have sworn there was steam rising from her face as Hamuko just giggled and said she was cute.

“So what brings you here tonight?” Hamuko asked Tomatoka to which she replied that she wanted to study but the rain was very distracting. This left Hamuko a little confused because if anything the rain was much worse in her room than Fuuka’s.

“A-Actually I was hoping we could listen to some of your music together while we study,” Fuuka told her which made Hamuko smile more as she pecked her cheek and called her cute again. She did that a lot much to Fuuka’s annoyance, although she did like it.

Hamuko’s desk wasn’t big enough for the both of them and seeing as all they would be doing was reading their books, they decided to sit on the bed and then share Hamuko’s earphones which clipped onto Fuuka’s ear comfortably. Hamuko used the left ear and the left side of the bed whereas Fuuka used the reverse. After getting snug, Fuuka decided to lie her head on her girlfriend’s chest for maximum comfort and then the music kicked in.

The beat started and instantly Hamuko had started to tap her fingers on Fuuka’s shoulder, which she had her arm around, and lightly bobbed her head to the music. This made Fuuka giggle because she knew how much of an audiophile she was, her twin brother too, every time she had a good song playing she would move in some way to match the beat as well as lip-sync or hum to the lyrics. Every now and then, because she knew Fuuka was watching, she’d put the music on speaker and act like she was singing it live complete with over-exaggerated movements and air guitars (if there was a guitar of course.)

Fuuka knew the song that was currently playing because Hamuko was a huge fan of their music, Daft Punk – Voyager. And this told her they were in the Rainy Days Mix (very appropriate) and it worked perfectly to drown out the rain banging against the windows.

After a short time, Fuuka found she wasn’t reading her book, instead, she had her eyes closed in peaceful sleep as the music flowed through her and Hamuko’s tapping and humming lulled to her sleep like a calming lullaby.

#

Hamuko had noticed that Fuuka had drifted off when the IT coursebook she was holding fell onto her legs. As she looked at Fuuka calmly sleeping a smile crept its way onto her face as she started to stroke her hair and changed the playlist to the “Calm Sleep Mix” which started off with Lyn Inaizumi’s Beneath the Mask, the perfect song to sleep to.

For a few songs Hamuko wasn’t reading her book, she was still looking at Fuuka and stroking her hair as she softly sang the lyrics to the songs that played. Soon she found even herself yawning so she put down her book and kissed Fuuka on the forehead.

“Goodnight Fuukie.” She whispered as she cautiously moved her so she was lying down properly with her head on the pillow. Then she put the books and her music player with the earphones on her nightstand as she tucked them both in. And turned off the light.

The two of them slept peacefully as the rain fell on the dorms of Tanaka’s Amazing University.


End file.
